


(In a Little While) Surely You'll be By

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Written for <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/11848.html?thread=57719880#t57719880">this prompt</a> on the kinkmeme. Sherlock/John wake up the morning after and things are not good at all.<br/>Warnings: dub-con?  They're both impaired. Language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(In a Little While) Surely You'll be By

It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been drunk. Dammit, Harry!

 _It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been **bored**_.

Oh, God, he sucked me off! We didn't use a condom! Fuck! I think he swallowed!

 _Christ, I can only imagine how many different kinds of bacteria I ingested. I hope that Sarah doesn’t carry any diseases – surely he's been responsible up until now, but if last night's behavior is any indication._

And okay, I know the way to deal with Harry isn't to go and get blindingly drunk andthen hit on my flat mate. But it seemed like such a good idea at the time.

 _John was in pain. It bothered you. Why did it bother you?_

Sherlock just looked… bored. And he **was** naked.

 _You were bored, that's why. It bothered you because you were fucking bored and you couldn't control yourself so you decided to see what would happen if you were naked. And high. And then he came home and he'd been with Harry and then to the pub._

Fucking hell, my head hurts. Is he awake yet? Doesn't seem like it. God, his mouth was so good. Oh, Christ – what's… my shirt!

 _John's awake – found his shirt. He wouldn't take it off, you remember? God, yes, don't be so **dull** I remember everything._

I should just leave. Pretend it doesn't bother me.

 _He's leaving. Good._

***

"Tea?"

"Hmm, no, thanks."

"Anything on today?"

"Think so – Lestrade said he might come round."

"Ah. That's erm, good."

"How was Harry?"

"Hmm? Oh, fine. You know. Fine."

"Hmm."

"Well, I've got an early shift. I'll pick up some beans on the way home."

"Of course."

***

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Don’t close your eyes, all you'll see is miles of pale flesh, and God, that was so fucking stupid. He's probably laughing at you right now, analyzing all the different grunts and groans you made. Fuck knows what he'll do with it – probably use it to calculate how long Sarah and I are going to last, or not. Or he'll say something to her the next time he sees her.

Sarah.

Christ.

Okay, just make it to the surgery, you can take paracetemol there. Hydrate, Dr Watson, and eat something.

God, what a fool.

***

"Oh, hello, John. Erm, there's no call for you today."

"Oh, right… well, I'll just… is Sarah in yet?"

***

 _Shit, shitshitshitshit. Stupid. He's probably going to write about this in that blog of his. Why do you have to go and fuck everything up you stupid wanker. Stupidstupidstupid._

 _He was hurting. You wanted to fix it._

 _You can't fix things with sex. How many times have you seen that? It breaks things, it doesn't ever, **ever** fix them. He's going to move out. He's going to hate you. Talk about how small your dick is. _

_Stupid wanker, stupid, stupid, stupid._

 _Think he noticed you were high? Oh, fuck he's going to tell Mycroft. Excellent. You've fucked up the one thing._

 _The one thing you had._

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Not mine, no money. Title is taken from U2.


End file.
